battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Gaim
Kamen Rider Gaim is a playable character and protagonist of Kamen Rider: Battride War 2. Biography Originally part of a dancing crew known as the Beat Riders, Kouta aims to learn how to become an adult. Following the disappearance of his friend, Yuya, Kouta and Mai investigate the area he told to them to meet up. Upon discovering a strange belt known as the "Sengoku Driver" and the power it gives him, Kouta believes it to be the key to his journey to become an adult. Forms * Orange Arms (default) * Pine Arms * Strawberry Arms (available at higher level) * Jimber Lemon Arms (available at higher level) * Kachidoki Arms (final form) * Kiwami Arms (DLC, seperate character) Moves Rider Cancel: Dodge Orange Arms *■-String: a series of slash attacks from Daidaimaru to Musou Saber then Daidaimaru Naginata Mode *Running ■: a running slash with Daidaimaru *Air ■: Musou Saber gun shot **Tap for more hits **Cannot be link to Air ▲ *Air ▲: Burai Kick *▲: Daidaimaru slashes **Can be repeated in five times *●: Daidai Ittou **Hold and release for radial slash ***Press again for the jumping Helm Breaker *▲+●: Naginata Musou Zan/Slicer Pine Arms *■-String: a series of flailing with Pine Iron *Running ■: a running iron smack *Air ■: an aerial iron shot kick **Tap for more hits *Air ▲: an aerial iron smash *▲: a radial flailing with Pine Iron *●: Iron Bringer **Pull the enemy towards you *▲+●: Iron Breaker Ichigo Arms *■-String: a series of kunai and sword slashes ended with kunai *Running ■: a running iron smack *Air ■: Kunai Helm Breaker **Cannot be link to Air ▲ *Air ▲: an aerial kunai throw **Effective for explosion automatically *▲: kunai throw **Tap for more hits *●: Kunai Burst (Scatter Shot) *▲+●: Kunai Burst (Beam) **Hold for more damages and release Jimber Lemon Arms ▲ or ● or ▲+●: Sonic Volley Kachidoki Arms In the second game, Kachidoki Arms is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is full. After transforming, Gaim performs a Flag Wild Dance. It also has a Gun Type Mix *■: a gun shot **Triple Mix (default): walking triple bullet gun shot ***Can be continued indefinitely, running ■ is the same as the ■-String ***Inifinite used ***tap for more hits ** Tap Mix: walking machine gun shot *** Can be continued indefinitely, running ■ is the same as the ■-String *** Inifinite used *** tap for more hits **Super Mix: super shotgun *Running ■: a running gun shot *Air ■: an aerial gun shot **Same property as ■ *Air ▲: Helm Breaker with DJ Gun Taiken Mode *▲: Gun mix type change and shot **Hold and release to change Gun Type Mix **Triple Mix (default): tap **Tap Mix: hold until 1x DJ note **Super Mix: hold until 2x DJ note & it's a beam *●: Hinawa Dai Dai Musou Zan (Au Lait) **press again four more times *▲+●: Hinawa Dai Dai Musou Zan (Charge) Kiwami Arms Kiwami Arms is a DLC for the second game, but will be changed as its ultimate form in a sequel. It has varies weapon moves from most of the Gaim Riders, as well as the finisher in the second game will start from Fruit Basket activation and followed by Gaim Riders' weapon attacks. *■-String: a series of most of Gaim Riders' weapons from two Musou Saber slashes, DJ Gun Gun Mode shot, Daidaimaru slash, Banaspear slash, Mango Punisher swing, Pine Iron swing, ended with DJ Gun Taiken Mode downward slash *Running ■: a running DJ Gun Gun Mode shot *Air ■: a three aerial projectile shots from Budou Ryuhou, DJ Gun Gun Mode, Ichigo Kunai **1st-2nd hit are not affected on grounded bosses, but the 3rd hit is effective for explosion automatically, even on bosses. *Air ▲: Helm Breaker with DJ Gun Taiken Mode *▲: Sonic Arrow shot **Hold and release ***Can be directed *■-▲: Donkachi slam *■-■-▲: Budou Ryuhou shots *■-■-■-▲: similar to Super Apollo Geist's shield throw, but with Melon Defender *■-■-■-■-▲: Daidaimaru slashes *■-■-■-■-■-▲: Banaspear charge **Hold for more damages and release *■-■-■-■-■-■-▲: Mango Punisher tornado *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-▲: Pine Iron swing *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-▲: DJ Gun Taiken Mode Drives *●: DJ Gun Taiken Mode charge *●-■: Melon Defender charge to Budou Ryuhou shots *●-▲: Sonic Arrow dodge shot **Good for dodging if the wall isn't behind *●-●: Banaspear launcher **Launcher **Good for aerial follow ups *▲+●: Rocket & Drill Switches (Rider Rocket Drill Kick) Motorcycle Gaim uses the Sakura Hurricane as his motorcycle.